


Kerem ve a Hande vestida de novia

by hopxfully



Category: Sen Çal Kapımı (TV)
Genre: F/M, Partners in Crime, Soulmates, Wedding Dress
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopxfully/pseuds/hopxfully
Summary: Mini fic de cómo reacciona Kerem cuando ve a Hande vestida de novia para hacer de Eda Yildiz.
Relationships: Hande Erçel/Kerem Bürsin, hanker - Relationship, peakymiyy, reknah - Relationship, skatermiyy, themiyy
Kudos: 18





	Kerem ve a Hande vestida de novia

Kerem estaba hablando con Anil mientras este le ajustaba la corbata y le pedía que se calmara. Era difícil explicar por qué estaba tan nervioso, pues era una escena más haciendo de Serkan Bolat, como desde hacía ya más de medio año; pero esta en concreto era especial.

Kerem se frotó las manos y cogió aire, cerrando los ojos un instante.

–Ya me estoy poniendo cardiaco solo de imaginarla vestida de blanco –Le dijo a su amigo, que se echó a reír –Te lo juro, Anil. Siempre que la veo siento que el planeta ha cambiado de orbita y que voy a ahogarme porque se me olvida cómo respirar. Y siempre que me habla siento que tiene mi corazón en sus manos y solo quiero gritar al mundo que estoy enamorado de ella.

Anil le sonrío y le cogió de la cara en broma.

–No lo digas muy alto que Sarp está cerca y le vas a romper el alma.

Kerem soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza y resopló, sacando el móvil para intentar despejarse. Sin embargo, como un acto reflejo, entró al perfil de Hande.

–¿Te puedes creer lo absolutamente guapísima que es? –Le preguntó a Anil, que le estaba haciendo un gesto a Sarp para que se acercara –Es un ángel, estoy totalmente convencido.

Sus compañeros sonrieron, poniéndose a cada lado de Kerem.

–He pedido un par de bombonas de oxígeno por si se diera el caso de que te desmayaras –Se burló Sarp, dándole un codazo.

–Pide todos los suministros posibles que con dos no va a ser suficiente –Le respondió, moviéndose un poco el cuello de la camisa.

Llevaba un traje negro de tres piezas, muy parecido a todos los que siempre se ponía Serkan Bolat y la alianza brillaba en su dedo como una estrella. Mentiría si dijera que no la había echado de menos. El anillo ya era una parte más de Serkan y, por tanto, una parte más de si mismo.

Le enorgullecía que hubieran creado un personaje como Eda, capaz de plantarse frente a sus miedos y pedirle matrimonio a la persona que amaba, pero Kerem no había procesado que eso supondría ver a Hande vestida de novia y estaba cortocircuitándose.

Soltó una bocanada de aire de nuevo y miró el reloj. No quería ni pensar cómo se pondría en un altar real si ya estaba ansioso en una escena de ficción. Oh handemiyy, las cosas que me haces hacer, pensó.

Y de repente el set se quedó en silencio y ella apareció y el cerebro de Kerem se desconectó. Hande Erçel estaba allí, caminando hacia él, vestida de novia, con la sonrisa más grande que él la había visto nunca. Tragó saliva, y sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar.

Se limpió las mejillas rápidamente, sonriendo al notar que ella se reía y extendió una mano para ayudarla a llegar a él.

–¿Puedo pedir un deseo? Porque creo que eres la estrella fugaz más bonita que he visto en mi vida.

–¿Y cuál será tu deseo? –Su voz, suave, le puso los pelos de punta y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

La besó el anillo de la flor que llevaba y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre si misma antes de contestarla.

–Mi deseo es que no seas una estrella fugaz nunca más. Que te quedes para siempre, handemiyy.

Y a ambos les dio igual que les estuvieran grabando, porque había más sentimientos en sus ojos que en su pecho. Así que Hande se alzó un poco y cubrió la boca de Kerem con sus labios y Kerem la agarró del cuello y la delineó el labio inferior con la lengua y la demostró en un simple beso que aunque fueran a ser Eda y Serkan los que se casaban, eran Hande y Kerem los que se estaban besando y era Kerem el que le estaba diciendo a Hande que la amaba.

Porque si había algo en lo que Kerem creía era en las bonitas casualidades de la vida. Y no había mejor ni más bonita casualidad que Hande.


End file.
